


A New Scowl

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A memory caused the Sewer King to scowl.





	A New Scowl

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A memory caused the Sewer King to scowl. A memory of remaining near a sick pet alligator. His former scowl with many tears. The Sewer King's eyes were wide after many children appeared with a bowl of soup. They cooked? ''I'll be with my pet in spirit if I eat!'' 

 

THE END


End file.
